


The Prince and The Werewolf

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Baby Werewolves, Bestiality, Breeding, Cannibalism, Cesarean Section, Chastity Device, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Concubines, Deepthroating, Felching, Force-Feeding, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Scars, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Snowballing, child delivery, placenta eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Count Lecter kidnaps prince Will and young Anthony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Dark Fairy Tale AU that started as a little drabble [on tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/)...

The young prince had been advised many times not to venture into the dark wood. But Will was nothing if not bold and courageous, and so, the day of his eighteenth birthday he defied the royal advice and decided to spend the night in the forbidden forest.

  
‘That would shut up all those lackeys and sycophants once and for all’ he thought as he packed his horse ‘And it would show everybody how worthy an heir to the throne I am’.

  
The prince was happily whistling as he rode past the old enchanted oak, and after a few miles he steered his horse towards the mighty waterfall. He decided it was not too cold yet for a swim, and he plunged into the waters naked and carefree. 

  
One of the creatures of the forest had caught a whiff of him, though, and he followed the trail until he found the young prince getting dressed after the swim. The evil werewolf ripped his clothes apart and killed the horse, taking the young heir to his nefarious den despite his many cries for help.

  
For two days the werewolf held Will prisoner, keeping the innocent prince in a cage as he probed and defiled his sweet youthful mouth with his hairy cock. He mounted Will several times a day, knotting his virgin ass and forcing his wolfish seed deep inside him. The boy’s cries for mercy only seemed to excite the creature further, who took it to lick the delicious body of the human morsel with his rough, dribbling tongue.

  
Will spent the few hours of rest he was granted every night weeping his misfortune, because he knew that he could never return home. Not now, not after this. The court inspectors were intimately familiar with his virgin little hole, as he was regularly examined to maintain his royal value. If he went back to the castle now, he would be tied up in the grand hall, his ruined ass exposed and spread before all the court.

  
The seven inspectors would crowd around him, poking and fingering his hole, loudly making note of each change, and theorizing what had been done to the young prince for the royal records. No longer marriageable, and dispossessed of his royal rights and titles, Will’s only value would be as an offering for the beds of distinguished guests. Every stinking, disgusting duke, marquis, and baron would be offered the use of the princes’ anus, much to the sick satisfaction of all the lackeys Will had despised. 

  
As a matter of fact, a similar fate had once befallen a noble and promising youth, one Anthony Dimmond, who had become the royal whore and laughing stock of the court following a similar encounter with a creature of the forest. Could it be the same werewolf that held Will prisoner? 

 

The prince was trying to remember the stories of Anthony and the beast when he heard footsteps approaching the cage. He started to tremble wondering which new depraved act was in store for him, but instead of the dreaded werewolf, he saw a tall man in a black cape who spoke to him in a foreign accent.

  
‘My name is Count Lecter, little prince. If you agree to be my concubine, I’ll kill the infamous werewolf and take you to my castle…’

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘This shall be your bechamber’ Count Lecter said once they arrived to his palace.

  
The young prince was trembling scared, they had been riding on the count’s black steed for what seemed like hours, and despite his saviour’s promise, Will was very much afraid of him.

  
‘Rest now. I’ll be back at midnight’.

  
And with that he left, with a flow of his back cape and a guttural growl that made Will shiver. He turned the golden knob of the door and entered the most sumptuous bedchamber he had ever seen. The velvety curtains were embroidered with a rich, silver brocade, the ornate pieces of furniture were covered in golden foil, and the four-poster bed was big enough for at least five people. And lying on the silk sheets, there was a young blond boy smoking a hookah.

  
‘I knew he would get tired of me one day’ he said with a sad smile, and Will startled.

  
‘Who- who are you?’ he asked taking a step back.

  
‘My name is Anthony’ the young man said standing up. He was wearing a golden chest harness and matching loincloth, his nipples were pierced with heavy golden rings and he wore a diamond collar with a solid gold ring at the front. He looked like an exotic, decadent concubine, and all of a sudden Will remembered.

  
‘You are-  _that_  Anthony?’

  
A shadow passed over the boy’s features, but he recovered quickly.

  
‘I guess the rumours must have become legends by now in the court’ he murmured with a self-deprecating smile, and Will felt bad about how insensitive he had been.

  
‘I’m sorry’ he said lowering his head, but Anthony only raised an amused eyebrow.

  
‘Those very same rumours must carry your name by now. What’s your name, by the way?’

  
‘Will’ the prince muttered, and he blushed full of shame when he realized the boy was right. Will must be the laughing stock of the court now, a worthless whore only good for the werewolf to fuck. His eyes filled with tears, and Anthony offered a comforting hug.

  
‘Don’t cry, Will. I know it’s hard. Your life, your dreams… It’s all over now. But this isn’t so bad. Count Lecter may be brutal while mating, but when in human form, he can be very generous’.

  
‘What-’ Will sobbed confused ‘What do you mean? Is he not human?’

  
‘Of course not’ Anthony chuckled ‘He’s a very powerful magician and shapeshifter. He once told me he was the heir to a distant realm, but suffered an evil curse and became who he is now. He prefers the werewolf form, but I’m sure he can turn into a dragon as well’.

  
‘He is the werewolf?!’ Will cried wide-eyed ‘He- he did this to me- he put me in a cage and– We need to escape, Anthony,  _now_!’

  
‘Yeah’ the blond boy said sitting back on the bed and taking a smoke at the hookah ‘To go where? Back to court? You know what they did to me?’

  
Will blushed again. He was only a teenager back then, but of course he knew about the seven royal inspectors and their techniques. 

  
‘I was tied like hog, and presented in the grand hall like an animal. The virtue inspectors probed my holes for hours, with their repertoire of torture instruments to determine what the beast had done to me. Then they wrote a detailed account of my defilement for the royal records, declared me a whore and announced I was game for everybody to use. My parents disowned my there and then, and I spent three nights being a fuckhole for the banquet guests. Count Lecter rescued me in the early hours of the fourth morning, and I swore allegiance to him. At least he treats me like a person. And he cares for me’.

  
Will clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. The tale was terrifying, and Will had no doubt that was the fate that awaited him. Probably even worse, if that was even possible, as he was the royal heir. If they had made an example out of Anthony, Will didn’t want to imagine what would befall him if he ever returned back home.

  
‘I’m sorry’ was all that he could say as he sat on the bed by Anthony. He was sorry for the boy, for himself and for everything that had happened.  
After another drag at the hookah, Anthony sighed.

  
‘Cheer up, Will. At least you’re not alone. I had to learn the hard way what Count Lecter likes and what he doesn’t. But I’ll help you’.

  
‘Will you?’ Will asked feeling his eyes swimming with tears. He felt scared and lost, and didn’t expect to find a friend here.

  
‘Of course’ Anthony gave him a quick kiss on the cheek ‘I’ve been wishing for company all this time, so I’ll take good care of you. I’ll teach you everything I know, so your life here will be easier’.

  
‘But I- I never thought-’ Will sobbed ‘I don’t want to be a concubine’.

  
‘Then it’s back to the cage’ Anthony shrugged ‘And believe me, this bed is far more comfortable,  _I know_ ’.

  
Will thought about it as Anthony smoked the fragrant hookah, but he knew his fate was sealed. He didn’t know why the werewolf had chosen him, but he knew there was no escape. No going back. And the thought of the cage was unbearable. He nodded at last, and Anthony wiped his tears away.

  
‘First things first, then. You need a bath, and jewellery. Come with me’. 

  
Will was ashamed of being naked in front of the blond boy, but he let himself be bathed and washed in the great marble tub of the adjacent room.

  
‘There is no place for shyness with Count Lecter, Will. Your body belongs to him now, all of it. If you act coyly, he’ll only take you with more force. And punish you’.

  
Will swallowed hard, and couldn’t help a blush when Anthony toweled him dry and massaged a rich oil over his naked skin. He worked quickly and efficiently, he was obviously used to preparing his own body like this himself.

  
‘Your cocklet too, and ass. Bend over the tub and open wide for me, we don’t have much time’.

  
Will’s knees started to tremble, but he did as he was told and spread his ass cheeks open.

  
‘I wish someone had done this for me’ Anthony murmured as he spread a white thick cream on Will’s reddened hole ‘If you behave well, Count Lecter might let me fist you. His knot will hurt you less, and he will be very pleased. But for the moment, this will ease the way’.

  
Will gasped as Anthony’s finger entered him, he was still very sore and tender, but the rich cream soothed him a little.

  
‘Take a deep breath, that helps a lot. Good. He’ll probably put a chastity belt on you. That’s what he did to me, and boy, did it work. At first I thought it was a punishment, then I understood its purpose. When your dick cannot get hard, your hole is your only source of pleasure. Since I couldn’t get any release, I started to crave the werewolf’s cock like crazy, and soon I was able to take it balls deep with very little pain. I learned to come that way, and Counted Lecter rewarded me handsomely’.

  
Will was about to ask what the reward had been when Anthony shoved a second finger inside him and the sudden burn made him whimper.

  
‘OK, I dare add no more fingers. Now the jewellery’.

  
Will said nothing as Anthony open a refined drawer and chose two silver tone anklets with bells and matching metal armbands.

  
‘He’ll collar and pierce you as he sees fit’ he said putting on a thin forehead band around Will’s head ‘You must accept all his gifts willingly, and submit to his desires. Count Lecter is not without kindness or tenderness. And you’re now his royal favourite’.

  
‘Yes, but—’

  
‘Hush’ Anthony said drawing a thick kohl line around Will’s eyes ‘Be complacent and obedient. Forget the word  _No_  and don’t deny him anything. Or else’.

  
After the black kohl came a glossy balm that made Will’s lips look plump and full.

  
‘You are so beautiful’ Anthony sighed ‘I only hope he doesn’t dump me now that you’re here’.

  
‘You think me that cruel?’ came the voice of Count Lecter, and Anthony blanched and fell to his knees immediately.

  
‘Of course not, master’ he breathed, and Will stood there for a long moment without knowing what to do. A poke of Anthony’s elbow on his shin made him kneel, and at least that way Will was able to hide his shivering and nakedness, if only marginally.

  
Count Lecter walked up to the two obedient boys on their knees and smiled. He tipped Will’s chin up and gazed into his eyes, seeing fear, awe and so much potential.

  
‘Is this your doing, Anthony?’ Hannibal asked smearing the lip gloss off Will’s lips with his thumb.

  
‘Yes, master. I thought it would please you’.

  
‘I only want my seed making these lips sticky, Anthony. You know what to do’.

  
The blond boy nodded and took a step forward on his knees, until his head rubbed the Count’s crotch humbly. And Will couldn’t believe his eyes when Anthony started to kiss and lick his cock, so long and thick and full of raised veins. It was less hairy than the knotty werewolf’s dick, but still looked very red at the tip and massively thick. Anthony could take it in his mouth easily, though, and after lapping and slurping the head for a while he turned around and faced Will.

  
‘Mmm!’ he warned opening his eyes wide, and Will remained still without knowing what was required of him. He let himself be kissed in confusion, and opened his lips just a little to feel his mouth filled with the Count’s warm precome, which flowed from Anthony’s mouth effortlessly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now choose your own adventure, dear reader! :D
> 
>  
> 
> DIAL 1 IF – Will moaned in surprise and melted into the kiss, accepting the sticky dribble and swallowing it gratefully.
> 
>  
> 
> DIAL 2 IF – ‘It’s disgusting!’ Will cried in outrage, shoving Anthony away and spitting the Count’s precome to the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for voting!! ^=^


	3. Chapter 3

‘It’s disgusting!’ Will cried in outrage, shoving Anthony away and spitting the Count’s precome to the floor.

  
Anthony turned pale and lunged forward in a split second, getting on all fours and licking the Count’s seed off the floor obediently.

  
Count Lecter rumbled in approval, and caressed the soft blond hair of the boy fondly.

  
‘How could I ever grow tired of you?’ he praised ‘My sweet, complacent Anthony’.

  
The boy purred in contentment, reveling in the sweet caress and nuzzling his master’s hand with grateful devotion.

  
‘As for you’ Hannibal said turning around to face Will ‘You spoiled, entitled brattish prince. It’s time to begin your training’.

  
The Count flicked his fingers and Will felt as if invisible hands gripped his body tight. He was lifted off the ground and forced to lie on the bed, where the strong hands stretched him spread eagle and held him fast.

  
Anthony let out an unwitting whimper, but he dared not ask for mercy to his master. He had been in Will’s position more than once, and knew no amount of tears or begging would prevent the earned punishment. He continued kneeling on the floor, watching in silence as the rebellious boy writhed and wiggled.

  
‘Let me go!’ Will cried ‘I’m an heir to the throne, you have no right- you can’t- I’m no one’s concubine!’

  
Count Lecter chuckled as he put on his magic thimble. Anthony knew it was a dragon’s thumb, its nail the sharpest and most dangerous blade in all the kingdoms. The old scars on his back tingled in the intricate pattern the Count had etched into his skin, and Anthony closed his eyes in fear.

  
‘I demand that you let me go!’ 

  
Will trashed wildly against the invisible hands that held him down, all to no avail. The Count rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and knelt between Will’s overstretched legs.

  
‘Let this be a lesson for you, little prince’ Hannibal said caressing his inner thigh with the tip of the dragon’s nail ‘Each time you deny me, I’ll eat a part of you’.

  
Will froze when he felt the sharp blade on his skin, and choked a cry when the Count grasped his limp dick. Hannibal inspected it curiously, stroking the soft cocklet and rolling back the wrinkled foreskin.

  
‘Next time it’ll be something you need’ he warned, and cut off the fleshy hood with the dragon’s enchanted nail. There was no blood, only a frightful scream from the prince as Count Lecter slurped the juicy morsel into his mouth and ate it. The dragon’s nail grew more black and shiny as it tasted blood, and Hannibal relished the sweet, innocent taste of the prince’s flesh, who wailed and wept in pain.

  
‘Make it better, Anthony’ he ordered, and the blond boy hastened to obey, taking the oversensitive, circumcised little dick in his mouth and sucking it with great care.

  
‘Ah, don’t!’ Will hissed trying to kick him away, but Anthony continued, licking and lapping the reddened head to soothe down the pain. Will didn’t know if the warm, wet tongue hurt him or aroused him, all that he knew was that Count Lecter was watching him with a smug, satisfied smile.

  
‘Make him come, Anthony. And feed him’.

  
‘No! No, please!’ Will pleaded, but Anthony bobbed his head up and down and redoubled his efforts, sucking the prince’s scarred dick until it grew hard and thick in his mouth. 

  
‘Stop, stop!’ Will begged, because the mixture of pleasure and pain was excruciating, and he didn’t want to come. He clenched his teeth and dug his nails into the palms of his hands, but after fighting it with all the strength he had left, Will couldn’t help it. He came deep in Anthony’s mouth, shooting rope after rope of cum in the most agonizing orgasm he had ever felt. And Anthony collected all the sticky mess in his mouth, each milky, sticky glob to the last drop. He then moved up Will’s trembling body and kissed his panting, parted lips. 

  
Will didn’t know what was happening, only that he was sobbing and tears streamed down his cheeks when a sudden warmth flooded his mouth. Fearful of more punishment for his friend, Anthony pinched Will’s nostrils shut lest he spat it all again, and forced him to swallow his own seed as Count Lecter had ordered. And Will did it, swallowing meekly as Anthony returned to his twitching cocklet and licked him clean. 

  
‘Excellent’ Hannibal said leaning down to taste the little prince on Anthony’s mouth. The boy let his throat be invaded by the Count’s tongue, who after the long, wet kiss addressed the whimpering Will.

  
‘I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, little prince. I’ll return tonight after hunting, and we’ll see how much of my fertile seed you can carry in your young, virgin belly’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIAL 1 IF - ‘I’ll help you escape, Will’ Anthony promised ‘I was never fertile, but Count Lecter wishes an heir, and he’ll breed and knot you until you are great with his werewolf child’. 
> 
> DIAL 2 IF - ‘You are so lucky, Will’ Anthony said ‘I was never fertile, but Count Lecter wishes an heir, and he’ll breed and knot you until you are great with his werewolf child’. 
> 
> Thanks for voting! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for voting! <3

Will woke up after a short, fitful nap. He was lying on the concubine’s bed, naked and freshly washed. His scarred cocklet tingled still, but at least it didn’t hurt as much as before. When the sick memories of what had happened flooded his mind, Will sat up and addressed Anthony, who was happily whistling around the room.

 

‘Anthony, you have to help me!’ he cried in anguish.

 

The young blond stopped his preparations and smiled knowingly.

 

‘I’m about to, Will. I just washed you while you were asleep, and I have this oil ready to make your skin—’

 

‘No, you don’t understand!’ Will shook his head ‘It’s bad enough to be the Count’s filthy concubine, but a mother to his young? You must help me escape, _please_!’

 

Anthony’s features grew hard and stony.

 

‘I am _not_ filthy’ he said in a cold tone ‘And neither are you. Filthy is having to serve a company of soldiers with your mouth. Or having your ass raped by the drunken guests of a banquet. Maybe you deserved that fate. Maybe Count Lecter should have never rescued you from the royal court’.

 

Will’s eyes filled with tears and he broke out crying, lost and in despair. Anthony realized he had been crueler than he intended, his words sounding too harsh even to his own ears. He sat down on the bed and caressed the lovely prince tenderly.

 

‘Let us not say hurtful things anymore. Today is a joyful day, and we should both be celebrating. You are his chosen one, Will. You just don’t know how lucky you are. I was never fertile, but Count Lecter wishes an heir, and he’ll breed and knot you tonight until you are great with his werewolf child. I wish I were you’ he said with a tint of sadness and envy in his voice, but Will only shivered.

 

‘I want to go home’ he sniffled, and Anthony let out a sigh.

 

‘This shall be your home now. A better home than the corrupted, rotten court could ever be. You don’t realize yet the honour it is to be Count Lecter’s mate. You’ll carry his strong seed, and continue the royal bloodline of his lineage. If only I hadn’t been barren’ Anthony lamented as he stroked Will’s little belly ‘But your body is so young and fruitful. It’ll grow and change with the pregnancy, and you’ll become very plump and meek. And when you give birth to his pup, you’ll no longer be the Count’s concubine, but his rightful mate and partner. Many would kill for that privilege’.

 

‘I’ll kill myself before that happens’ Will hissed, and Anthony slapped him hard on the face.

 

‘You ungrateful, little brat’ he spat ‘I’ll double fist you if I need to so that you take his knot tonight’.

 

‘And rob me of my pleasure breaking him in?’ Count Lecter chuckled from the door, and Anthony fell to his knees.

 

‘I’m sorry, master’ he breathed, but the Count was not angry. Actually, he was rather pleased.

 

‘My sweet, devoted Anthony’ he said walking up to him and tipping his chin up ‘You’ll be my mate’s friend and companion, and I’ll reward your loyalty granting you your heart’s desire’.

 

Anthony’s eyes opened wide, and right at that moment, the invisible hands gripped Will and forced him on his hands and legs on the bed.

 

‘I know how much it afflicts you that you couldn’t give me an heir. You could never carry my seed’ Hannibal whispered in his ear ‘But this little prince can. Just imagine, sharing his royal belly with my lineage. A human child and a werewolf pup, twins in flesh, blood and magic’.

 

‘Master!’ Anthony cried as tears streamed down his cheeks ‘I am not worthy!’

 

Hannibal grinned and unclasped the collar that had marked Anthony as his prized possession and concubine.

 

‘Fuck him before I change my mind’ was all he said, and Anthony got to his feet to fulfill the joyous order. He knelt down behind the writhing prince, and oiled his hole reverently.

 

‘A child’ he murmured, and he started to stroke his cock as Will cried for mercy.

 

‘Please Anthony!’ he begged ‘Please don’t do this! You’re my friend, you need to help- save me!’

 

But Anthony barely heard him, lost as he was in the fabulous daydream of begetting a child in the royal mate of Count Lecter. He pressed his cockhead to Will’s hole and pushed inside, amazed at the overwhelming sensation and moaning in ecstasy.

 

‘You’re a virgin in this kind of pleasure’ Hannibal cooed in his ear ‘How many times has this been done to you? Yet here you are, your first and last time fucking my royal mate. Because this is the only caveat, sweet Anthony. You’ll wear a cock cage for the rest of your life, a fitting price for my rare and precious gift’.

 

Anthony could only hear the melodious, enchanted voice from far away. He somehow understood the price to pay would be exceedingly high, but he didn’t care. An heir was worth even the most severe sentence, and Will’s hole felt exquisitely tight and hot around him. Anthony fucked him deep and hard, quite forgetting how many times he had begged for gentleness and care while in the prince’s position. He had barely stretched or prepped Will, but he found the pleasure of ravaging his tight ass was exquisite. Feeling the prince’s hole forcibly stretching to accommodate his cock was overwhelming, so Anthony rutted inside him like a wild animal, all pretense of kindness and compassion long past him.

 

Will sobbed and wept with the brutal fucking, but the invisible hands holding him down kept him in place for Anthony. His little hole felt packed to the limit, and the burning pain ratcheted with each renewed thrust. He begged for Count Lecter to stop him, for the concubine to come at last, but on and on the vicious thrusts continued, opening him wide and getting him ready for the werewolf’s cock.

 

Anthony came to the feeling of abusing the prince’s ass at will, owning and possessing him in a blind, fevered lust that he was doomed to never feel again. When his weak, human seed impregnated the prince’s fertile belly at last, the concubine’s collar came to life in the count’s hand. Hannibal weaved a magic spell and the golden rings blended together until they formed a cock cage no human or fairy hand could ever break.

 

‘Master!’ Anthony pleaded when he pulled out, but the cock cage circled the concubine’s limp dick without mercy, encasing his tender balls and making any caress or touch impossible.

‘Ah!’ Anthony panted, because a golden tendril squirmed inside his tiny pee hole and plugged him deep and good.

 

‘Chaste forever’ Count Lecter cooed in his ear ‘My sweet, faithful eunuch’.

 

Anthony sobbed and slumped on the bed, where Will was still sniffling in pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthony lamented his cruel fate…
> 
> DIAL 1 IF – … especially because he realized something had gone wrong. The reddened, gaping hole was oozing, and Anthony’s seed leaked down Will’s thighs as if refusing to take root in the young prince’s belly.
> 
> DIAL 2 IF – … but at least he took comfort in the prince’s red and gaping hole, which had greedily sucked his seed to the last drop. No dribble oozed out of him, what could only mean Will’s fertile belly was already pregnant, and ready for the Count’s seed to become even more fruitful.
> 
> :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks SO MUCH for all your voted! :D It was a tied vote, but in the end option 2 won- enjoy! ಠ◡ಠ

Anthony sobbed and slumped on the bed, where Will was still sniffling in pain. He lamented his cruel fate, as he would be wearing the cock cage for the rest of his life, but the promise of a beloved child was a comforting thought. Anthony took pride in the prince’s red and gaping hole, which had greedily sucked his seed to the last drop. No dribble oozed out of him, what could only mean Will’s fertile belly was already pregnant and waiting for the Count’s seed to become even more fruitful.

 

‘Make him ready for me’ a thundering voice commanded, and both Anthony and Will gasped in fear. Count Lecter had entered the bedchamber, but he was no longer _he_ , not in human form anyway. In his stead, a mighty black werewolf watched them with angry, yellow eyes, his bared teeth pointy and sharp and his claws reddened with fresh blood.

 

Anthony hastened to obey, and knelt in front of his master to suck his beastly cock. It was thick and long as Will’s forearm, with a massive head and an engorged purple knot at the base, hairy and full of raised veins. Anthony couldn’t take the feral cock all the way down his throat, but he managed to catch the first spurts of precome in his mouth, which he spat right into Will’s gaping hole.

 

‘Please, don’t’ the prince whimpered, but Anthony paid no heed and continued lubing Will in that way, adding spit of his own so that he could take Count Lecter’s cock deep in his body. After a while the prince’s anus was nicely creamed, and a warning growl told Anthony his master was ready.

 

‘Come, Will’ Anthony whispered kneeling on the bed ‘Come with me’.

 

The blond concubine knew the Count’s magic was at its weakest while mating, so he moved quickly before the little prince realized that the invisible hands were no longer holding him down. Pushing the pillows away, Anthony sat against the headboard and guided a sobbing Will to sit between his open legs.

 

The prince gasped in pain, but he leant back on Anthony, grateful for the comfort of feeling the boy cuddling and caressing him from behind. Anthony had been cruel and callous before, but Will was so scared and confused that he welcome the sweet nothings that the concubine was whispering in his ear.

 

‘You’re doing very well, Will’ Anthony encouraged as he hooked his arms around the prince’s chest. The ritual mating would be long and exhausting, so Anthony made sure that Will couldn’t move. And indeed, when the fierce werewolf knelt on the bed and forced the prince’s legs up in the air, Will writhed to no avail.

 

‘Ah, no!’ he wailed feeling the monster’s dripping cock between his ass cheeks ‘Stop it, please!’

 

‘Shhhh’ Anthony hushed him from behind ‘Open your body to your mate, Will, and accept the new life it will beget in you’.

 

But Will screamed as the massive cockhead pushed into his swollen hole, writhing against Anthony and crying in fear.

 

‘Noo! Take it out, it’s too-- It’s going to rip me in two!’

 

The werewolf reacted to his mate’s distress, and managed a last spell before the fevered urge to claim blinded him. A tingling feeling made Will giggle, and suddenly the monster’s cock didn’t hurt as bad. Actually, Will felt his gaping hole opening even wider and engulfing the creature’s purple cockhead in earnest.

 

‘You’re so perfect for him, Will’ Anthony praised giving the prince feather soft kisses ‘See? You’re not in pain anymore, that means you were made for him’.

 

Will was shocked that the thick, engorged shaft could so easily push into him, and he wondered at the pulsing veins and throbbing tiny spikes that dotted its length. He could feel them rubbing his distended hole in a delicious way, and he sighed as the heavy cockhead nudged its way deep inside his belly.

 

‘Moan for him, Will. Show him what a loving, devoted mate you are’.

 

Will opened his mouth, and when the werewolf started to rut inside him, a needy, little sound escaped his lips. It was a mixture of awe and humility, because Will realized his body was responding to the ritualistic mating in ecstatic pleasure. He understood then that Anthony was right, had always been. His mate had chosen him for a reason, and it was an honour he should be grateful for. To prove how worthy he felt, Will started to clench his muscles in an attempt to milk the beastly cock and take it deeper inside.

 

The werewolf howled with fevered hunger, and fucked Will in a wild, animalistic frenzy that burnt all trace of humanity in him. Hannibal lost himself in his feral mind and claimed his prized mate, rutting brutally inside him until he came in a savage agony.

 

‘Master!’ Anthony exclaimed, because after an agonizing roar, the werewolf’s cock turned almost black and started to pump the little prince full of his seed. And there was so much that Will’s flat belly grew round and bloated, getting beautifully plump and distended as on and on the werewolf bred him.

 

‘Ah, Ah!’ was all that the transfixed prince could say as he lay twitching and trembling on the bed. The wolfish seed flooded his insides in a fertile gush, and still the creature ejaculated, to the point that the excess come dribbled out of Will’s limp cocklet and his gaping hole. The knot hadn’t still swollen to its maximum girth, so Anthony slurped all the globs of sticky seed that overflowed, not letting a drop go to waste as the prince’s anus got sealed by his master’s knot.

 

‘Just a little more, Will’ Anthony encouraged, but taking such a thick, heavy knot for the first time proved almost impossible for the little prince, who fainted out of sheer exhaustion. The werewolf knotted him all the same, and still he thrust erratically into the unconscious body of his mate, which looked so docile and beautiful now that he was sleeping…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a little rest this weekend, lovely readers, but you might want to vote what you’d like to see next? ^=^
> 
> _For nine days and nine nights the werewolf knotted Will, making sure his precious seed took root in the prince’s fertile belly. And during the ritualistic knotting…_
> 
> DIAL 1 IF - … the werewolf protected Will with his own life, not letting Anthony touch or even approach him. The creature’s devotion was humbling, and he groomed the precious, pregnant body of his mate, lulling him to sleep with tender licks and nuzzles that made Will cuddle up to him safe and content…
> 
> DIAL 2 IF - … the werewolf still fucked Will, growing hard inside his overstretched ass and having Anthony suck his little cocklet. The creature’s lust was insatiable, and he took it to lick and suck Will’s tender nipples, which grew big and dark in anticipation of his impending nursing…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPTION 1 won by only a couple of votes!! But don't worry, dear readers, I hope those who voted 2 will enjoy what's going to happen next... ಠ◡ಠ
> 
> Please check the updated tags!

For nine days and nine nights the werewolf knotted Will, making sure his precious seed took root in the prince’s fertile belly. And during the ritualistic knotting the werewolf protected Will with his own life, not letting Anthony touch or even approach him.

 

Anthony was beyond desolate, but he understood. It was not his place to come between the mighty werewolf and his precious mate, even when Will was also carrying Anthony’s seed. The concubine’s loyalty to Count Lecter comforted him, as he knew that when his master recovered his human form, everything would be different. For the moment, Anthony was content to be allowed to sleep at the foot of the bed, curled in a nest of pillows as Hannibal and Will continued their bonding.

 

Both mates had found a comfortable position, and they now lay cuddled on their side together. The creature spooned Will from behind, dwarfing his frail little body with his massive werewolf frame. The purple cock and thick knot were deep inside Will’s ass, plugging his gaping hole and reminding Will that he had been fully claimed and owned.

 

At first Will had been afraid, but the monster’s devotion was humbling. Hannibal groomed the precious body of his mate with his tongue, making sure Will was thoroughly clean and impregnated with his scent. When the creature felt the prince was tired, he lulled him to sleep with tender licks and nuzzles, growling softly in his throat and wrapping his paws around him. And Will melted into the animalistic grooming, feeling safe and protected but above all proud. It was an intoxicating feeling to feel this adored, because there was no other word to describe the werewolf’s possessive worship of his body. Nobody had ever nurtured Will with so much care and tenderness, and he purred happily and content, feeling extremely docile and submissive as the days and nights passed.

 

One morning, Will woke up to realize that the arms that circled him were human. The body behind him lacked the heat and wiry hair of the wolf, and his little hole felt tightly closed.

 

‘Master’ Anthony breathed as he fell to his knees, and Hannibal rose from the bed in his magnificent human form.

 

‘You’ve been very loyal and patient, Anthony. Look after my mate, feed him well. I’ll hunt for the day and return at midnight’.

 

Anthony was ecstatic with the news, but the idea of loosing his beloved mate made Will sob in distress.

 

‘My dearest, meekest prince’ Hannibal said ‘I’ll always be with you’.

 

And so saying, Hannibal opened and enchanted golden box on the nightstand and showed Will an imperial choker made of diamonds and rubies. He clasped it around Will’s throat and weaved a magic chain with a powerful spell, an invisible string of gossamer beads that linked the choker to the royal bed.

 

‘Rest, eat, grow fruitful and full’ Count Lecter instructed ‘There’s nothing for you to do these two months, dear prince, but lie here and be beautiful’.

 

And with that the Count left, needing to replenish his strength after the nine days and nine nights of fasting. Will was about to say something, but he only managed a little whimper at the overwhelming feeling of being so thoroughly possessed. The exquisite choker made him feel even more proud, and the chain felt as if Count Lecter were here with him, caressing him with same devotion as the werewolf.

 

‘Time for breakfast’ Anthony said with a smile, and presented Will with a silver tray of delicious food. The prince realized then how hungry he was, and he let Anthony feed him the most delicious morsels, cake, grapes, sweet wine and honey.

 

‘You need to feed the pups’ Anthony said, and continued feeding Will thick, heavy cream and mead ‘You need to be big and strong for the labour’.

 

‘Stop…’ Will breathed as he was fed spoonful after spoonful of cream ‘I can’t take anymore…’

 

Anthony smiled and softly forced a final big spoonful into the prince’s little mouth, who swallowed with tears brimming his eyes.

 

‘You’ve done very well, Will. We’ll continue later’.

 

After the copious breakfast Will could barely move, and Antony cuddled by his said, stroking and caressing his plump, perfect body.

 

‘You’re so full of life’ he whispered in awe, and let his hand cup the round belly in soothing circles ‘In two months you’ll give birth, and until then your body will change so much. Your breasts will grow and become full of milk, your belly will grow heavy and beautiful. And when the time comes, your hole will gape open, so that Master can put his fist inside and get our unborn sons. They’ll be blessed with magic that way, and they’ll feed off your milk until they can be weaned. That’s why you need to put on weight, Will. I’ll make sure of it’.

 

The boys fell asleep after a while, and they continued cuddling and dozing off for the rest of the day. Every now and then Anthony brought a new silver tray of food, and fed Will until tears streamed down his face. Anthony ate a little too, but kept the most fattening foods for the royal mate.

 

At some point in the night, Will felt the magic chain and choker tingling, and he knew Count Lecter was approaching the castle. Indeed, a little later Hannibal entered the bedchamber, and was immensely pleased to see his two boys naked and cuddling. Anthony had fed Will four trays of food, and as a reward for his good care, Hannibal said:

 

‘You are allowed to suck my little prince’s cocklet, Anthony. Whenever his naughty dick gets hard, suck him dry on the spot. In that way he’ll turn more docile and submissive, and he’ll put on weight quicker’.

 

Anthony’s eyes twinkled with greedy lust, and he hastened to obey his master’s orders. He buried his head between Will’s thighs and took his dick deep into his throat, sucking him fast and without mercy.

 

‘No’ Will gasped ‘I don’t wanna- don’t wanna-’ he tried, but the heated pleasure soon overwhelmed him and he came with a helpless moan.

 

‘Will, Will’ Hannibal grinned as he sat down on the bed ‘We can’t deny Anthony anymore. He’s been so good and obedient, he deserves to be rewarded. After all, you’re carrying his child as well as mine. You must be complacent with him, he’s taking such good care of you’.

 

Will pouted but nodded in the end, needing to please his mate in this as in everything.

 

‘Good. Anthony will suck you dry of your weak, human semen, so you can be fed mine. It is much more rich and nutritious, and it will feed the growing pups in your belly. You need to take as much as you can, as it will make you produce milk very fast. You’ll soon get used to it’.

 

Will frowned confused, but he let Hannibal guide him to a kneeling position on the bed. Anthony knelt obediently by his side, and opened his mouth to demonstrate what was required of Will.

 

‘See?’ Hannibal said sliding his cockhead into sweet Anthony’s mouth ‘He opens wide and takes it. No choking, no sputtering. Deep into his throat until I’m satisfied. Now it’s your turn’.

 

Will opened his mouth obediently, and took Hannibal’s wet cock. Anthony had made sure to cover it in spit, so it entered Will’s mouth easily. But of course the young prince was inexperienced, and he couldn’t take all of it. His eyes watered as the thick, veined cock inched its way down to his throat, but luckily for him Count Lecter came very quickly, and Anthony held Will’s head as he swallowed the sticky globs.

 

‘I’ll continue feeding you during the night’ Hannibal promised, and the three of them cuddled together on the royal bed. And indeed, every hour or so Will felt the Count’s hard cock tapping his lips, and he barely had time to think before it slid past his lips and started to fuck his little mouth. Anthony was always there, helping and encouraging him as his mouth was mercilessly fucked, pinching his nostrils shut if necessary to make Will swallow.

 

‘No, please’ the prince begged the fifth time around in the night, because he was exhausted and sleepy and his lips and mouth felt so swollen and sore ‘I can’t—’

 

‘You can and you will’ Hannibal sentenced, and rammed his cock deep into Will’s mouth, fucking his gag reflex away and breeding his throat full of come. Sometimes his cockhead went so deep into Will’s throat that the prince barely needed to swallow, as the thick ropes of come were fed directly into his gullet. By the time morning came Will was so used to the Count’s oral penetrations that he could take his cock to the balls without blinking. And as a result of the night feeding, Will’s belly had bloated full of semen, and his tender breasts had filled with unripe milk.

 

‘This milk is still not nutritious enough for the pups’ Hannibal said licking Will’s right nipple ‘Your body is still immature, little prince, but we’ll help you bloom into full maternity’.

 

And so saying, Hannibal and Antony started to suck Will’s rosy nipples, emptying his little breasts of watery milk so that he produced more, and better.

 

‘Ah, noooo!’ Will whimpered, because the two insatiable mouths latched onto his nipples and sucked hard, nipping and nibbling his tender flesh and making him helplessly hard. And whenever that happened, Anthony let go of the nipple and moved to Will’s crotch to suck his cocklet dry, licking him clean to return to his puffy nipple.

 

On and on the constant sucking continued, and when Will couldn’t take it anymore and fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, the implacable treatment continued. Will needed to be fed copious amounts of rich werewolf seed in preparation for the impending labour, and it didn’t matter whether he was awake or not. Hannibal shoved his cock deep into his throat when he slept, pumping his gullet full or cum ropes that sometimes leaked out of his nose. Anthony took advantage of Will’s well fucked mouth to feed him more and more cream, and whenever the prince had a night erection, he engulfed his naughty cocklet and balls and made him come in his sleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIAL 1 IF – You’d like a tragic ending with a stillborn pup that breaks everybody’s hearts ;_;
> 
> DIAL 2 IF – You’d prefer a sweet and fluffy ending where they all lived happily ever after ^=^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course the Happy Ending won! :D :D :D Merry Christmas!!

Will always woke up to the feeling of having his nipples sucked and playfully nibbled. He had grown so plump and heavy during the last weeks of the twin pregnancy that he could barely move anymore, and spent the days lying lazily on the royal bed, being fed rich werewolf come and feeding the growing pups in his belly.

 

Will had come to accept now that his fertile, young body was meant to be thoroughly owned and possessed by his mates, so he didn’t struggle anymore when Count Lecter and Anthony sucked his fat breasts dry. Sometimes, they kissed him full on the mouth and fed him a trickle of his own milk, which Will drank gratefully and gasped for more. The little prince had also lost control of his cocklet, which grew hard and emptied in Anthony’s mouth several times a day. During the pregnancy it had shrunk to a vestigial little organ with no function, and after the impending labour Will would no longer need it. The werewolf’s cock would be his only cock now, his and Anthony’s, whose naughty dick was trapped in the magic cock cage forever.

 

Having no use of their little cocklets made Will and Anthony crave Hannibal’s thick, knotty cock, and both fought for the privilege of being impaled by it. As Hannibal wouldn’t fuck his mate’s ass until Will gave birth, he playfully fucked Anthony in his loosened, stretched hole, but always kept his seed for Will to swallow. They spent the nights like that, in a heated threesome of fevered lust and sweaty bodies, Hannibal going from Anthony’s sweet ass to Will’s plump mouth over and over again, until all were exhausted and fell asleep in a ball of tangled limbs.

 

One morning, Will’s anguished cry of pain made Count Lecter rise earlier than usual. Anthony was trembling in the bed, scared and confused about what was happening. The labour contractions had begun, but it was obvious something was wrong. Will’s little hole was tight and dry, and it hadn’t dilated an inch when it should be gaping wide for the pups to be born.

 

Hannibal pressed his hands to his precious mate’s belly and felt the overfed pups kicking and moving, they had come full term before their time and Will wasn’t ready for imminent birth. More than that, the prince’s young, immature body wasn’t responding properly to the labour, and it would become the pups’s coffin or die with them.

 

‘Quick’ Hannibal said putting on his magic thimble ‘We need to take the pups out before they kill Will’.

 

Anthony didn’t know what Count Lecter meant, and he muffled a cry when he saw the dragon’s sharp nail cutting the prince’s belly open in a smooth motion. The pain was so acute that Will lost consciousness, and Anthony was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t stop trembling or crying. He watched in utter shock as his Master slid both hands inside Will’s belly and delivered his infant child, a strong and black furred pup that whined in his father’s hands hungrily. Hannibal bit the umbilical cord off and put his son to Will’s chest, and the werewolf pup soon found the oversized nipple full of milk and started to suck.

 

‘Now, Anthony. Your child’.

 

It felt like a dream to Anthony, and for a moment he wondered if this was really happening. He knelt between Will’s legs and did the same as Count Lecter, inching his trembling hands into Will’s open belly reverently and delivering his human son, a lovely blond baby that started to fuss and cry the moment it left the warmth of his mother’s womb.

 

‘Hush, hush little one’ Anthony soothed among tears, and let his Master bite off its cord as well. Anthony put his tiny son to Will’s chest as well and let it grasp his other nipple with its eager mouth.

 

An ancient incantation made Count Lecter’s magic thimble turn red, and the dragon’s nail cauterized Will’s belly scar to disintegrate itself into ashes. Anthony cleaned the pups with a warm washcloth as they fed off the unconscious prince’s rich breast milk, and Hannibal assumed his feral shape to feast on his mate’s twin placenta.

 

When Will woke up his belly didn’t hurt anymore, and his two healthy sons were asleep on his chest. His nipples were trickling abundant milk, but the pup and child were sated for the moment, and both rested peacefully as their parents kissed and nuzzled them.

 

Will was overwhelmed by joy and happiness, in his unconscious dream he had felt like drowning and dying, but the magic of his mate had saved him, and now he was safely nursing the healthy litter, Count Lecter’s pup and Anthony’s son. 

 

‘I’m-- overjoyed’ he sniffled among tears, and Hannibal and Anthony cuddled up to him.

 

‘I love you, Will’ Anthony murmured kissing his forehead, and Hannibal rumbled proudly in his chest.

 

‘We’ll always be together, a strong family in my castle to live and thrive forever’.

 

Will felt tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, and let himself be hugged by his mates as the pups continued their peaceful sleep. It was the happiest day in his life, and Will knew there would be many more to follow when he would see his children become the most beautiful twin princes in the realm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END ^=^


End file.
